motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
DC Extended Universe
The DC Extended Universe (DCEU), also known as the Justice League Universe, is an American media franchise and shared universe centered on a series of superhero films based on characters created by DC Comics and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Films Man of Steel (2013) Kal-El/ Clark Kent, who arrived on Earth years ago as an infant from Krypton, struggles with why he was sent to Earth. Raised by his adoptive parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent, Clark adopts the persona "Superman", and learns if his abilities are meant to maintain peace or conquer the world. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) Gotham City-based vigilante Batman travels to Metropolis to preemptively combat Superman, fearing what would happen if the latter is kept unchecked, while another threat endangers humankind. The film is set 18 months after the events of Man of Steel and introduces Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/ The Flash, Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/ Aquaman, Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/ Cyborg, and Joe Morton as Dr. Silas Stone. The film also introduces Steppenwolf, who served as the antagonist of Justice League, through a brief scene. The scene was not included in the film's theatrical release, but instead was revealed online by Warner Bros. on March 28, before being included in the Ultimate Edition home video release. Suicide Squad (2016) After the death of Superman, a secret government agency recruits imprisoned supervillains to execute dangerous black ops missions and rescue the world from a powerful threat, in exchange for clemency. The film is set after the events of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. The main cast includes Will Smith as Deadshot, Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn, Jared Leto as the Joker, Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang, Jay Hernandez as El Diablo, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc, Karen Fakuhara as Katana, Cara Delevingne as Enchantress, Viola Davis as Amanda Waller, and Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag. Ben Affleck and Ezra Miller appear as Bruce Wayne/ Batman and Barry Allen/ The Flash, respectively. In a mid-credits scene, Waller meets Wayne in a restaurant and hands him a dossier containing information on future members of the Justice League. Wonder Woman (2017) Diana of Themyscira, an Amazon warrior who is also the demigoddess daughter of the god Zeus, uses her talents and abilities in order to help humanity during World War I. Justice League (2017) Motivated by Superman's death at the hands of Doomsday, Batman and Wonder Woman assemble a team of metahumans to face a new catastrophic threat. Various characters are introduced, including J.K. Simmons as James Gordon, Amber Heard as Mera, and Billy Crudup as Henry Allen. Additionally, Joe Manganiello is introduced in a mid-credits scene as Slade Wilson/ Deathstroke, teasing an alliance between him and Lex Luthor. Aquaman (2018) Arthur Curry sets out to lead the underwater kingdom of Atlantis against his half-brother, King Orm, who seeks to unite the seven underwater kingdoms against the surface world. The film is set after the events of Justice League. Shazam! (2019) By speaking "Shazam", a 14-year-old foster child, Billy Batson, can turn into an adult superhero, courtesy of an ancient wizard. He attempts to master his powers and defeat the evil forces controlled by Dr. Thaddeus Sivana. The film is set after the events of Justice League. The villain Master Mind is introduced in a mid-credits scene. Birds of Prey (2020) Since the events of Suicide Squad, Batman has disappeared, leaving Gotham City unprotected from crime, and Harley Quinn has left the Joker. When Cassandra Cain, a young girl, comes across a diamond belonging to crime lord Black Mask, Harley joins forces with Black Canary, Huntress, and Renee Montoya to help protect her. Upcoming films Wonder Woman 1984 (2020) Diana Prince comes into conflict with the Soviet Union during the Cold Wars in the 1980s, and finds a formidable foe in the form of Cheetah. The Batman (2021) The Suicide Squad (2021) Black Adam (2021) Shazam! 2 (2022) The Flash (2022) Aquaman 2 (2022) Category:Film series Category:Shared universe Category:Movie